


The Cipher and the Spy, Part II

by Saradi



Series: The Cipher and the Spy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heading that direction but too chicken to write it yet, love this couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: The Cipher and the Spy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825405
Kudos: 7





	The Cipher and the Spy, Part II

The hotel she'd put herself up in was nice. I knew she chose it because there was no way the Republic accounting office would authorize payment for this. She'd probably taken one look at the standard room they arranged, nope'd out and checked in here.

Nicer to keep watch here too. The lobby chairs were plush, there were plenty of quiet corners in which to be unobtrusive. The caf was excellent. I watched her come in from shopping, purchases carried on the several arms of a delivery droid following her. She was wearing a simple sheath dress, but on her it looked like someone painted it on. It fit like it was made for her. 

She'd stopped at the desk, given them something to put in the safe and then turned to the elevator. My embarrassment from yesterday had dulled a little. Ok, so she'd gotten me. Made my cover in about three seconds after scanning the room. I'll just have to do better next time. Like today. This time I'm shaved, showered, in a suit – looking like a businessman waiting for a client to meet me for dinner.

It was nice to have a challenge. So far, so good.

“You might as well come up for a drink,” her voice sounded in my ear. My comm unit hadn't even beeped. She'd sliced my personal comm? My lips quirked in annoyance. Got me again.

“Room 743, but I'm sure you know that.”

I didn't answer. Of course I'm not going to go. That would be really unprofessional. I'm supposed to be tailing her. She's an Imperial defector about to come over to the Republic. Going up to her room for a drink...is just a really bad idea.

I was thinking all these things as I tapped the elevator interface for the seventh floor. I looked at my reflection in the metal of the elevator wall. I'd cleaned up quite a bit since my disguise of yesterday. At least I smelled better. My hair was mostly under control, which was no small feat.

Am I nervous? This is ridiculous. She'd made me again – for the second time – effortlessly. This was getting tough on my ego. I really _ought_ to go back to the lobby. My CO would give me so much shit if he knew what I was doing right now.

I tapped on the door to 743. It opened and she was standing there, in the dress she'd had on for her shopping trip, but barefoot. I hadn't really seen her up close, except surveillance pictures. They hadn't done her justice. She was tall, in heels she'd be eye to eye with me. Beautiful blue eyes, black shiny hair caught up in a tail high on her head. Smooth, brown skin that looked very soft.

“Come in,” she said, smiling like a cat with a bird. Wait. Am I the bird? She leaned up and kissed me on both cheeks in greeting – an old fashioned Imperial custom that suddenly I liked a lot.

Her room was a suite, with a sitting room off the very noticeable (to me anyway) bedroom. It was beautifully appointed, tastefully decorated. There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace – a real one, burning some fragrant wood. That was also an old fashioned appointment that I liked. I had decided against it in my own quarters, but it struck a very cozy note here.

She poured me a glass of an amber liquid, neat, just the way I drink it..of course.. and sat down at the other end of the sofa. It wasn't very large, she wasn't that far away. I could smell her perfume. Expensive. Delicious.

I was in so much trouble.

I quickly and (I hoped) unobtrusively scanned the drink. Seemed fine. Whiskey. Very good whiskey, I thought as he took a sip and savored the smoky flavor of it. It would almost be worth it if it were poisoned.

“Ok, so. You got me.” I said, smiling to disarm her, leaning against the plush back of the sofa. “Again.”

“To be fair to you – you are very good.” She said, smiling back. “Uncovering trails is kind of a hobby of mine. I look for them all the time.” She gestured taking in my appearance.

“You clean up well. Yesterday's disguise was very effective.”

“Not effective enough,” I chuckled.

She took a sip of her whiskey. “It's too bad you aren't lead on this,” she said, meaning her defection. “Hunter is not easy to work with.”

“You don't know that I would be, either.” I said.

“Yes I do,” she answered.

She stood up, putting her glass down on the table next to her.

“Let me tell you why I asked you up,” she said. The dress she was wearing was thigh length, but she hiked it up just a little and straddled me where I was sitting on the couch.

Holy shit. At least she's direct. No games here. I put my hands on her hips to steady her. She leaned into me, slowly..so slowly and fitted her lips to mine. It was electric and erotic. I had the same reaction to her that he'd had the day before. I was instantly hard. Instantly, my desire for her sweeping over me in a wave.

Of course I responded, kissing her back, pulling her closer. I ran a hand down her thigh and then back up, under the hem of her dress, across that amazing ass. She was wearing tiny, easily removed silk panties. Nice. She scootched her hips in, even closer to me, which rubbed along the length of my cock, now straining at my pants. I moaned, and licked the inside of her lower lip.

Oh yeah, tongues. I remembered what she said about licking me all over, and hoped that would be true, because it was clear where this was going.

I wasn't born yesterday. Somewhere in the back of the fog in my brain I knew she was an expert at seduction. I had used it a time or two to get what I wanted, as well. It was a viable trick of the trade. There was every possibility that she was playing me like an expensive instrument that she was expert in. Gently, softly, but she knew what she was doing. What was she going for? A sympathetic ally? A pliable accomplice?

I don't think so, I hoped not. There was just something about her that even the best liar couldn't do. It was a part of her that was real. Besides, I am stronger than that. Ok, not right _now_ I'm not, but this wouldn't affect my dealings with her going forward. Just a tumble. Ok..a very hot tumble, but, that's all it really could be.

I moaned softly into her lips.

“Do you like that?” she asked

“I like you asking me if I like that,” I whispered, against her lips.

She smiled still kissing me. “I'd really like if you'd ask me to bed. I could ask you if you like a whole lot of other things..more comfortably.”

Holy shit, I thought again.

“Do you need to ask?” I gently pushed her off my lap and stood up. Lacing fingers with her, I walked backwards, kissing her, leading her into the bedroom.


End file.
